Rin's Life
by Sophia Hamilton
Summary: We follow Rin's life as she grows from a toddler to a teen. There will be a lot of scenes that are never mentioned. Fem!Rin. Warning*- DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND ALSO MENTIONS OF RELIGION


**Hi guys, welcome back to my story! Since I love Female Rin, this one is female Rin. It will be showcasing little and big Rin's antics. So since I hate long intros… here's the story!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Blue Exorcist. All of these scenes I made up.**

 _Chapter 1- Failure._

 _This is in Rin's P.O.V. and Shiro's_

 **Rin's P.O.V.**

I sat in my room with no lights on. Next to me was a knife with blood. I was cutting myself. I know that a 7 year old shouldn't but, I couldn't help it! I was a failure. I always got into fights and was a failure in school. Yukio was pounding on the door screaming for my dad while I clenched my head as tears trailed down my cheeks. "Dad! Rin needs help!", Yukio screamed. I was scared for 2 reasons. 1. My dad is going to kill me and 2. I had this nightmare last night about me killing everyone and this voice in my head telling me to. Suddenly, I got a humongous headache. "DAD! COME PLEASE! QUICK!", Yukio screamed. I heard footsteps. "Yu...kio.", I muttered, forgetting him and my dad were on the other side of the door.

"What is it Yukio?", Shiro asked. He noticed Yukio was crying. "Rin?", he said. All I did in reply was sob. I cut myself again. 'I'm such a stupid girl. I hate myself. Maybe I am a demon.', I thought. "She's cutting herself!", Yukio screamed, much to my anger. Suddenly, there was pounding on the door. "Rin open this door right now!", my father screamed. "N..No…", I choked out somehow. The next sound was very frightening. I heard kicking on the door. I noticed the hinges were coming out. With all the strength I had, I cut myself more. This time, making me unconscious.

 **Shiro's P.O.V.**

I pounded on the door. When it finally came off it's hinges and fell, I looked around for Rin until I found her sitting in the corner, unconscious with a bloody knife next to her. I looked at her frail body all cut up. I also saw the letter next to her. " **Dear Daddy, I'm sorry for being a stressful and failure of a daughter. I will take me off of your hands. I'm sorry for the 7 years you had to go through with me. Love, Rin.** ". Once I saw that I brought her to the hospital. I watched as her tiny figure got brought into a hospital room. Me and Yukio sat in the waiting room, nervously. "Daddy, will Rin be O.K.?", Yukio asked. "I… I don't know yet.", I replied. I didn't tell him about the letter.

 **Rin's P.O.V.**

When I woke up, I was in a hospital. 2 nurses were standing over me. "She's awake.", one of them said. "I'm going to tell Mr. Fujimoto.", the other one said. When that one left, the other one said, "Hi sweety, my name is Mrs. Lily. Who are you?". "I… I don't know", I said. I forgot everything. I heard a voice from the hallway saying, "She lost her memory. Please let her rest when she gets home.", the nurse said in the hallway to my dad..?, quietly. Suddenly a man walked in. "Hi honey.", he said. "Hello?", I said. "Don't worry it's daddy.", he said. "Daddy?", I said. "I'm here to take you home, to the church.", he said. "H..Home?", I said. He nodded. Suddenly, I was lifted out of the uncomfortable hospital bed and placed in a car next to a boy my age… I think. "Rin! Are you O.K.!?", he said. "Yukio… leave Rin to rest for a little.", my dad said. Ok… so he's Yukio. ( **I know this is from Full House, but, I just couldn't not use this.** ). "If you're my dad… then who's my mom?", I asked. No one spoke. "Rin..", Yukio said. I turned to him with a questioning face. "Your mom died when you were born.", dad said. "Oh…", I said. I looked out the window. We stopped in front of a church. Dad took me and Yukio out of the car and inside. We were greeted by a few priests with balloons saying, "WELCOME HOME RIN!", in blue. I smiled a little. Then, my dad whispered a few things to them and they nodded. "Rin, wanna play?", Yukio asked. "Sure!", I said. We ran off into a room with 2 beds. Surprisingly, there was a bloody knife in the corner. "What's that?", I asked. Yukio didn't reply. Then, I saw the elevated lines on my arm. I tilted my head.

Yukio bit his lip. I decided not to ask and said, "Well, what should we play?", I asked excitedly. "What about.. blocks?", Yukio said in the same tone as me. We did that for about 56 minutes until our… my… dad walked in and said it was time for bed. That night, I had the dream again.

 **Thanks guys! Um.. I know that was short but, I promise the others will be longer. So please review and stuff. XD I am such a , the next chapter will be very dramatic! HAVE A GOOD NIGHT/DAY!**


End file.
